Floating into StarClan
This is Ocean’s tragedy fanfiction. Beware, unless you like bad endings. Based on a heartbreaker roleplay on Roblox, where I make a friend, and she dies. Prologue Wind blew in Honeypaw’s face. She battled with a huge, scarred, ShadowClan cat. “Step down.” She said with fierce, and finished him off. Honeypaw watched her family struggle, especially her mother. She noticed her mother’s kits fighting with the leader. “No!” She had shouted, but it was too late. The bodies of her family lay limply on the floor, oozing blood. One small ginger body, one big white body, one tiny gray body, and her favorite kit: one tiny black one named Blackkit. The leader of ShadowClan, Ashstar, blinked his big amber eyes and retreated, leaving ThunderClan with limp bodies and a hurt leader. Honeypaw had never felt worse. She ran away into the night, and confirmed herself a loner. The Meeting Honey leapt down into the river, and snatched a fish to eat. “Dumb ShadowClan cats.” She mumbled. She saw some cats speed by, but she ignored them. One looked like she could leap onto prey and defend herself quite easily. She decided to walk on over, and she waved a paw. “Hello. Are you another loner?” She asked. “Nope. I’m a rogue, if you really want to know. Bleh, cats really smell BAD sometimes..especially ShadowClan cats.” The cat replied. “Umm...okay.” Honey nodded towards the cat, who’s pelt was black. “Do you want to sit on that rock and talk?” Honey asked. “Sure, but I’d better tell you my name first.” The strange rogue replied. “My name is Black.” “Mine is Honey.” Honey replied. Black leaped onto the rock, careless, just living her life. “I wish I could live...a way without fighting, just..peace.” Honey said, and licked her light yellow pelt. Black smiled. “We can make that happen.” Honey smiled back. Black looked suspiciously at my smile. “You trying to kill me?” She asked. Honey knew then she was going to be a great friend. Even though it would be pretty hard to get her trust. Trusting The Clans ThunderClan. RiverClan. ShadowClan. WindClan. And new Clans, already. “Black, they’re going to KILL US. You’re a rogue, I’m a loner. They’re out for us.” Honey argued. “Then you stay on that rock like the stubborn cat you are, crow-food!” Black said stubbornly, giggling. “Whatever. But when they see you and PERSONALLY KILL YOU, you’re not going to scramble to me for help!” Honey said sternly. “I know how to fight, Honey.” “When you get out of there, I’M a going to be the one you should—“ The Clans entered, with new Clans there: OakClan, DuskClan, FrozenClan, LunarClan and SilverClan. The OakClan leader, Treestar, was the first to notice them. “Loners!” Treestar meowed to his Clan, and all of the Clans turned to them except LunarClan, who respected all cats with their leader, Spiritstar. “First of all, we’re not here to start a fight.” Honey said sternly. “Second of all, I used to be in ThunderClan. Third, Black’s not a loner; she’s a rogue, and she always will be.” Treestar backed away, and Spiritstar walked up to Black and Honey. “You’re very brave.” She said with a soft voice and bowed, then returned to her spot in the Gathering. “This is a Gathering, and we cannot fight. LunarClan is loyal and brave, and they’re descendants from rogues and loners! If these cats need shelter, they can get it here, today.” “Thank you, Spiritstar.” Honey bowed back politely, and they followed Spiritstar to her cats, who welcomed them there, because they would be staying for quite a while. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Ocean Curse)